When seats are arranged in rows it is common for the space beneath a seat in one row to be used as a footwell for a passenger seated in a corresponding seat of the row behind. It is known to provide a foot rest in the footwell to improve passenger comfort, but this compromises the ability to use the footwell as a storage space. It would be desirable therefore to provide a deployable foot rest assembly that would improve passenger comfort when deployed but minimize obstruction of the footwell when stowed.